Don't Mess With a Peace
by Werewolf10
Summary: Warren's older sister visits Sky High and helps set things right. WarrenLayla later on. COMPLETE.
1. A New Hero In Town

**Well, here it is! My first Sky High fic! Hope everyone likes it!**

Chapter 1. New Hero In Town

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had only been a couple of months since the Homecoming dance. But to Layla it seemed like years. Ever since the 'fabulous' Will Stronghold defeated Gwen and her goons, every girl in school wanted to hear the story. Even if it was for the millionth time. And each time it was the same version, the side-kick free version.

Ever since that night, none of his former friends had hardly seen him. The only person who got even remotely close was Larry, and that was only cause he was on the hero track. Even though it hurt everyone to see their friend dump them like that, they were especially worried about Layla. She was hurt more than anyone. For Will had been what she though was her boyfriend. But even with his behavior, she still continued to be his date for parties whenever he needed her. Only to be left standing in the corner while he went upstairs to lip lock with some other girl. All her friends suggested that she break up with him and get on with her life, but she refused to. Now it was a week before graduation and she was feeling like her life was waisting away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll bet everyone wants to know why I called you here." Coach Boomer said in his usual loud voice. "Well I'd like to introduce to you a very special guest that will be helping perform the graduation ceremony."

"I guess it's not the Commander. I don't see Will bragging." Magenta whispered to Layla.

"I think he'd be bragging no matter what!" Zack threw in.

"Here is a true hero that has past all obstacles and climbed to the top rung! A hero that is the best graduate we've had since the Commander! Please give a warm welcome to Chris Peace!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend." a brunette whispered behind Layla.

But she was soon shut up when everyone saw who Chris was. A girl of about 18 walked out onto the court and shacked coach firmly by the hand. There was no doubt about who's sister she was. She looked almost identical to Warren. Only taller and with longer hair. She wore dusty jeans and a beat up denim jacket. And instead of red stripes in her hair, she had blue.

"Warren, I didn't know you had a sister!" Layla whispered to Warren why was sitting not to far from her.

"I didn't think it was important." Warren shrugged.

"Chris, maybe you'd like to show all of the students you powers." Coach Boomer said still beaming.

"Sure coach. I'm a shape-shifter of sorts. I can shift fully into any animal." At that she morphed into an eagle and flew around the room. "Or just one part of my body." And at that she held a hand up and morphed it into a tiger's paw. "I can also take on only the ability of an animal. Such as breathing underwater."

"Now it's time for class. Everyone go back to your classrooms except for those who have P.E. now! Chris will be helping me teach today." Coach Boomer shouted.

**There's the first chapter! Now it's your turn to make me happy by reviewing your little hearts out!**


	2. Family Reunion

Chapter 2. Family Reunion

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"You still haven't told me yet why you never mentioned your sister!" Layla sais as she and Warren walked out of the school together.

"Like I told you, I didn't think it was important." Warren said in an irritated tone.

Just then Chris walked out of the school and over to Warren and Layla who were now sitting on the steps.

"Hey bro! Long time, no see! Listen, guys, do you have anything I can shred? I have had it up to here with being nice to everyone all day!" Chris half shouted.

"Here, here's my rope tying test. I got a D. If my mom see's it I'm toast! Literally!" Zack said handing over a few papers.

"Thanks man!" Chris said taking them and shredding them to shreds with the swipe of what looked like the talons of a large bird.

"Hey, sis! How's things been goin'?" Warren asked patting Chris on the back.

"They've been goin'." Chris shrugged smiling.

"And your probably Layla." Chris said shaking Layla's hand.

"Yep.. Glad to meet you."

After a few more minuets of talking everyone gradualy went there own ways.

"So, does anyone need a ride home?"

"I guess so cause it looks like we just missed the bus."Warren said nodding towards the bus that was zooming away from the school.

"Are you sure you can carry us?" Layla asked nervously.

"Sure. That is, if you don't mind riding a dragon." Chris said walking out to the parking lot.

"I didn't know dragons existed!" Layla said grinning.

"Sure they did!" Chris said standing in the middle of the parking lot. Then once she was far enough away she started working her powers until she was a large black and blue dragon.

"Hop on guys!" Chris shouted in a deeper voice.

"But, won't you get in trouble for exposing your powers like this?" Layla mentioned uneasily as everyone else climbed on.

"Naw. People will see me and report a UFO or something like that and no one will believe them!" Chris said as she helped Magenta climb up.

"Come on Layla, you can sit next to me." Warren said reassuringly. He seemed to be getting a lot nicer since the whole Gwen incident.

"Hey! You kids can't do that I broad daylight!" Coach Boomer shouted when he saw their transportation.

"Try and stop me!" Chris shouted as she jumped over the side of the hovering sky island and speed off towardstheir homes.


	3. Memories and Forgiveness

Chapter 3. Memories and Forgiveness

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Layla finished her homework she thought about how skittish Warren had been about why he never talked about his sister. Although she knew it had a lot more to do with him just forgetting, she never mentioned it to Warren. She was afraid that if she tried to pry to much then he would go back to his old sulky self. But as she thought about it more, she decided that giving it a shot and losing was better than having two siblings unable to look each other strait in the eye. Even though Chris seemed alright on the outside, Layla could sense some uncertainty. So she decided that after she was done with her homework she would go and see if she could help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After some pacing infront of the building Layla finally got up the courage to knock on the door.

"Hey Layla! How's it going?" Chris said as she opened the door.

"Hey Chris! Is Warren here?" Layla asked nervously.

"Yeah. But I think he's on the roof. There are some stairs down the hall if you wanna go up." Chris said nodding down the hall.

"Thanks." Layla said as she turned towards the stairs.

The 15 second climb seemed like forever to Layla as she inched closer to the top door. As she opened it she could see the reason Warren would wanna be up here. There was a beautiful view of the city with a perfect background of stars.

"Hey Warren." Layla said softly as she walked over to the crate that Warren sat on.

"Layla? What are you doing here?" Warren said as he half smiled.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to. Nice view." Layla said as she sat on another crate that was on the roof.

"Yeah. I like to come up here at nights and watch the stars. It helps me forget everything."

"Like Chris." Layla said taking a leap of faith.

"What makes you say that?" Warren asked quickly.

"You don't have to lie, Warren. I can see that there's some uneasiness between you two." Layla said taking yet another leap of faith.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Warren said with a small smirk.

"Nope. Now spill."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really look up to Chris. She's been there for me when no one else was. I can remember on my eighth birthday, before my dad got really evil, he took me to the circus. That was probably one of the last great times I had with him. He got me a hotdog, some popcorn, and even a little stuffed tiger since I liked it when the tigers jumped through the ring of fire." Warren sad referring to the raggidy stuffed tiger currently on his bed.

"That's not surprising." Layla grinned.

"Yeah. He used to call me his little comet." At this Warren closed his eyes had smiled. Layla tried to savor the moment, on account that Warren almost never _actually_ smiled.

"But then, he started talking to this guy in a black overcoat. Then he said he was going to get something and that's the last time I saw him for five years.

"Oh Warren! I'm so sorry! I can't believe he did that, andon your birthday too!" Layla said squeezing Warrens hand that had somehow come to rest in her own.

"Yeah. I justsat there in the bleachers until one of the janitors called my mom and told her what happened. Since she was a little under the weather that day, Chris drove down and picked me up. Ever since that day, she tried to be as much a dad to me as she could."

"Sounds like you two were really close. So, what happened?" Layla asked.

"One day she took me on some errands for mom and while we were at the store she got into an argument with some guys that looked like some of my dad's henchmen. When they left she told me that they were just mad about where she parked. But that night I woke up and herd some rustling in Chris's room. When I got up to see what it was I saw that her window was open and she was gone. I guess she just had enough of me like and left like everyone else." Warren sighed.

"How could I ever not be able to put up with you?" Chris said at the doorway to the stairs.

"How could you just come back and pretend that I don't remember! I remember every single second of it like it was yesterday! I looked up to you and you just left!" Warren shouted at her.

"Would you just settle down and let me tell my side of the story?" Chris asked trying as hard as she could to keep her cool. "I wasn't completely honest with you about those two guys. They were our Dad's henchmen and they said he wanted me to come live with his side of the family. When I said no way, they came that night and took me. I've been living with dad's side of the family unable to come back ever since." Chris said.

"You better not be lying!" Warren said igniting his hand.

"Why would I lie to my favorite little brother?" Chris said smiling.

At that Warren ran over and gave his sister the biggest hug he could give. Chris then returned it with a bear hug. Literally. As they continued to hug Layla quietly slipped down the stairs and out of the building.


	4. The Test of Friendship

Chapter 4. The Test of Friendship

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Layla got off the bus the next morning she immediately looked around to see if she could see Warren. It wasn't that hard though. He was behind some bushes cracking up at something. At first she didn't have the faintest idea. Then she saw what it was. A bird, she was guessing it was Chris, was dive-bombing a few un-suspecting seniors.

"I guess you two are getting along again." Layla said after Warren stopped laughing.

"Yep. Me and Christal are getting along fine." Warren said after he wiped his eyes.

"Well that's good...Christal?" Layla asked when she realized what Warren had said.

"Yeah. Don't tell her I told you this but...Christal is her real name. But I'm the only one who's aloud to call her that!" Warren said pointing a ignited finger at Layla.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Layla said backing away.

"Good." Warren said as he got up and walked inside.

Little did they know that Will was watching not to far away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I brought you here to be an example! Now, if you cause one more disturbance, I'll be forced to ban you from this campus! Understand?" Coach Boomer shouted at Chris at the door of his office after he heard about the whole bird incident.

"Yes Coach." Chris said trying to contain a smile as she made her way over to where her brother and Layla were standing.

"Watch out for him. He has a bad temper." Layla warned as Chris joined them walking down the hall

"He don't scare me. Besides, I've handled worse." Chris said rustling Warren's hair.

"Trust me. NOTHING is worse than Coach when he's mad!" Warren said.

"Which reminds me, I've gotta go help teach Power Management 101!" Chris said looking at her watch and running off.

"And I've gotta get to P.E.. See ya Layla!" Warren said heading off in the direction of the gym.

"Bye!" Layla said waving to Warren and turning the opposite direction down the hall. Only to bump in to Will.

"Hey, Will." Layla said nervously as she tryed to move around him only to have him stop her with his arm.

"I see you've been getting a little chummy with Warren lately." Will said crossing his arms.

"So. What's it to you?" Layla said turning around and walking the other way. Then she felt Will strong hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Leave me alone!" Layla said trying to escape.

"I thought you were my girlfriend!" Will said through gritted teeth.

"One, you never treated me like one! Two, just because your father's the best hero in the world doesn't mean you can have everything your way! And three, to make it official, I'm dumping you!" Layla said finally breaking free.

"No you don't." Will said grabbing her shoulder again. Only this time he squeezed so hard it made her cry out in pain.

"Hey! She said leave her alone!" Warren shouted from down the hall.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Will said throwing Layla to the side.

That was the last straw for Warren. He ignited his whole body and charged at Will. But Will simply stepped out of the way leaving Warren to crash head first into some lockers. By this time everyone in the halls were watching with eager eyes. Waiting to see if the great Will could be defeated. After Warren recovered he jumped back up and Charged again at Will. This time he was able to catch him off guard while he was waving to everyone who had gathered. Warren knocked him to the ground. But Will quickly flipped him over and started choking Warren. Warren struggled until he blacked out. Then as Will got up and started to make him way over to Layla he noticed a new figure had entered the ring of people that had formed.

"If you mess with my friends or especially my brother, your messing with me." Chris said with clenched fists as she saw what had been done to her brother and Layla.

"I wish everyone would just face the facts that I'm the best. And I always will be!" Warren said walking up to Chris.

But as he looked up he couldn't see her. Then out of nowhere, a eagle swooped down and knocked him down.

"You can't take Will Stronghold down that easily!" Will shouted as he got up.

Then just as soon as he got up he saw a snorting stallion pawing the ground infront of him.

"Lets see just how brave you are." the stallion said as it to morphed into a lion.

"Amateur." Will said as he walked over to the lion.

"That's exactly what I was going to say about you." Chris said crouching down.

Then just as Will was just about over to her, she jumped on him with the reflexes of a cobra and held him down while he struggled to lift her. By then the nurse and the principal were there shooing away the kids that had gathered to watch.


	5. A Bad Reputation

**Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! If it weren't for them I probably wouldn't be writing this chapter now.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5. A Bad Reputation

"We've told you numerous times. No more disturbances!" Principal Powers said sternly.

"But I told you! Will was getting outta hand and hurting Layla! Ask anyone in the school!" Chris half shouted.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't believe you. Will has always been one of my best students. I find it hard to believe that he would do such a thing. And it further presses me to disbelieve you considering your...'colorful' family history." Principal Powers said sitting down.

"That's exactly my point! He puts up a good guy front so he won't get into trouble! And if you were any kind of principal you wouldn't chose favorites based on a family's rep!" Chris shouted standing up.

"That's it. I am hereby restraining you from this school. But since you are already signed on to help conduct the graduation ceremony, you will be allowed back for that night only. Do I make myself clear?" Principal Powers asked sternly.

"Yes Mam." Chris answered through gritted teeth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry you can't come back here." Ethan said as they all walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. But it was worth it." Chris shrugged. "Hey, Layla. Could I see you for a minuet."

"Sure." Layla answered.

"I want to give you something."Chris said once they were by themselves.

"What is it?" Layla asked as Chris pulled out a necklace that had what looked like a lightning bolt shaped rock.

"It's a specially made dog whistle. It produces a high pitch whistle that only dogs can hear. Including me." Chris said before putting it around Layla's neck.

"Thanks! But why are you giving it to me?" Layla asked looking at the whistle.

"Even though Will was beat today, he'll come back stronger. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. I can hear this whistle from anywhere in the world. That's why it was specially made. So when ever your in trouble or even if you feel like you are, I'll hear it and be there in a flash." Chris said smiling.

"You know what? I don't think reputations have anything to do with second generations."Layla said giving Chris a hug.

"Thanks. You're the only one who seems to get that." Chris said as they walked back to the others.

"Hey, just think! They didn't ban me from anywhere outside of the school!" Chris grinned before growing wings and jumping off the side of the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you liked it! Just to let you know half of you read my mind. Will WILL get beat up in a later chapter! So just hold on to your horses and I'll try to make that as soon as possible! Don't think you're the only ones who are dying to see the crap beat outta Will!**


	6. The Flame of Love

Chapter 6. The Flame of Love

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Layla? What are you doing here?" Warren asked as he answered the door of his apartment.

"Just wanted to say hi. Where's Chris?" Layla asked as she walked in.

"I think she's at the gym. Ok, what do ya want?" Warren grinned.

"What? Nothing! Why would you think there was a special reason for me to come over? Ok sit down and I'll tell you." Layla said after some knowing looks from Warren. She couldn't figure out why but he had a weird way of making her say what was on her mind. She often wondered if his dad was like that.

"Well first, thanks for sticking up for me earlier today." Layla began.

"No problem." Warren said grinning.

"So, the mane reason I came over is..."

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen you flame up your whole body like that! I never even knew you could!" Layla finally blurted out.

"You know what? I never knew I could do it either. I guess I was just so worried about you and so mad at Will, that I just ,like, supercharged or something!" Warren said looking at the ground.

"Well, thanks for caring. Even though it's not like you at all." Layla said taking Warren's hand in her own.

As Warren looked up at Layla he saw that their faces were surprisingly close. For the first time he noticed how cool and earthy her skin was, and she discovered his skin was like a river of molten lava that overcomes you. Their faces inched closer even though they weren't thinking about it at the time. Finally their lips touched and for the first time in both of their lives, they felt truly loved.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Hope I didn't disrupt anything." Chris said walking in the door.

"No. No. It's ok." They answered almost in unison.

"Ok. Cool." Chris said walking into the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'd better be getting home!" Layla said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll walk you home." Warren said also getting up.

"Thanks." Layla said walking out the door.

After Warren told Chris they were going out they made their way down the dark street in the direction of Layla's house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bye, Warren. Thanks for walking me home." Layla said once they got to her house.

"Your welcome. Just try not to spread it around school that I did it." Warren whispered.

"I won't." Layla giggled. Just as Warren was about to walk away Layla pulled him back over and gave him a quick goodnight kiss.

"See ya at school." Layla said walking inside. As soon as she was inside she ran over to the window and peeked out the curtains just in time to see Warren jumping around and doing some kind of dance. She giggled to herself as she pulled the curtains closed again and preceded to lock up for the night. Just as she was about to go upstairs the phone rang. Since her mom was out late, she figured it was her saying she was on her way home.

"Hello?" Layla said into the phone.

"Stop hanging out with Peace." The voice on the other end said.

"Who is this? Will? Is that you?" Layla asked frantically into the phone.

"I said, stop hanging out with Peace. Or you will pay." The voice said before hanging up.

As Layla hung up she fingered the necklace Chris had given her just that morning. She felt hesitant to use it. For fear of waking Chris up. But then a noise at the back door finally pushed her to blow it. Before you could say Batman five times Chris and Warren were there at her front door.

"What is it? What's the matter? They asked.

"As Layla started she broke down in tears and collapsed into Warren's arms.

"It's ok. It's ok, Layla. We're here for you." Warren said as he lowered the sobbing Layla onto the couch.

After she calmed down she was able to tell the whole story of the happenings that night.

As soon as Chris had walked the grounds and made sure they were safe, she went off to follow a trail she had picked up. Only to have it come out a dead end. Since Layla had fallen asleep on the couch Chris carried her up to her bed and waited for her mom to get home. Once she did they headed of to their apartment to get some rest.


	7. When I Need You the Most

Chapter 7. When I Need You the Most

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning as Layla got off the bus she looked around nervously to see if Will was around. She breath a sigh of relief when she saw he wasn't around. She was even more relived when she saw Warren in the hall.

"Hey, Warren." Layla said jumpily.

"What wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Warren said trying to calm her.

"I'm just a little shook up from last night. That's all." Layla said easing up a little.

"Do you think it was Will?" Warren asked.

"Well, I'm not one-hundred percent sure it was him. The voice was a little deeper. But other than that it sounded just like him." Layla said shuddering at the memory.

Just then Will walked by with his usual groupies and shot a mean glance in Layla and Warren's direction.

"Don't worry. I won't let Will do anything else to you." Warren said squeezing Layla's shoulders.

"Thanks." Layla said as they walked down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, I'm home! I'm going upstairs to do my homework!" Layla shouted once she got home. Warren had insisted on walking her home since she had to walk by Will's house to get to her own.

"Ok, honey! Oh, a letter came for you! It's on your desk!" Layla's mom shouted up the stairs.

When she got to her room she picked up the letter and looked on the front to see if it had a return address on it. Much to her surprise it didn't. When she read it she had to hold onto her desk so she wouldn't fall over.

The note read:_ Iwarned you not to hang out with Warren. One more time and you'll pay. _After she regained her balance she immediately called Warren and Chris over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Warren and Chris asked once they got there.

Layla just handed them the note and everything was understood.

"I know it was Will. I just know it!" Warren shouted.

"Wait, bro. Let me sniff it. I'll see if it has Will's scent on it." Chris said as she took the note and gave it a couple of good whiffs.

"Well, whoever wrote it is certainly smart. They used rubber gloves so they didn't leave much of a scent" Chris said giving the note back to Layla. "But I can smell a small hint of one though. And I can tell you that it's the same one I picked up from aroundyour house last night.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Warren asked Layla who was still trembling beside him.

"I should be if my mom is here." Layla said getting up and throwing the note away.

"Ok. Just be sure to keep your window locked and don't go to any secluded places. Stay in the site of other people at all times." Chris warned.

"I will. Thanks." Layla said giving Chris a hug.

"Just call if you get scared." Warren said giving Layla a hug.

"I'll be alright." Layla said as she pulled Warren into a soft kiss. "That's for being here for me."

"Thanks." Warren said as a smile slowly spread across his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

That night as Layla got ready for bed she made sure to lock her window. But as she got into bed she started to get the feeling like something wasn't right. She soon shrugged it of as just worry. Then about midnight that night she awoke to a dark figure hovering over her. Then it hit her on the head and all went black.

**Du, Du, Du! Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? Well I do! So review and you too can share the joy! **


	8. For the Love of A Friend

Chapter 8. For the Love of A Friend

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Layla woke up she found herself in what looked like a run down auto garage. As she tried to sit up she discovered that whoever had knocked her out had handcuffed her ankle to a nearby rusted car axle. Then just about that time the person returned. And to her shock, it was Will.

"Well, well. Looks like my girlfriend is finally awake!" Will said sarcastically as he walked over to Layla.

"I told you, I'm not you girlfriend! Now let me go!" Layla yelled.

"Not so fast. I'm still not through with you." Will said walking over to where Layla was. "I told you not to hag out with Warren anymore. But yet you keep ignoring me. Now you're gonna pay." Will said as he knelt down beside Layla.

"I don't have to listen to you! Leave me alone!" Layla yelled as she struggled at the pair of handcuffs that were around her ankle.

"Not until I get what I came for." Will said smiling mischievously as he started to un-button Layla's pajama shirt. Next he took Layla's mouth in his and thrust his tongue into her mouth. But as he did this she bit down hard on his tongue, causing him to jerk back.

"That does it." Will said through gritted teeth. Then he back handed Layla's face causing her to yelp with pain."If you don't stop, you'll get worse than that." Will threatened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon Will had Layla half way undressed. By this time she was to exhausted from struggling to do anything. Then she remembered her one last lifeline. Slowly, so hopefully Will wouldn't notice, she reached up to her neck and with all the strength she had left gave a loud blow into the small whistle.

"Looks like you're whistle is broke." Will smirked.

"Guess again." a loud voice behind him said.

As Will turned around and saw who it was he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Chris standing on one of the beams infront of a hole on the roof with wings spread out wide.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Couldn't take a hint last time could you?" Will asked as he stood up.

"I think it was you who can't take a hint. And may I remind you who lost in the fight?" Chris said through gritted teeth. Layla guessed temper must run in the family.

"I just toned it down a touch cause there was people around." Will said as he crossed his arms.

"Well now it's just you and me." Chris said as she crouched down, ready to pounce at any moment.

Then with one swift move, Will chucked a oil drum in Chris's direction. But she saw it in time and flew over to another rafter. Will tried again. Only this time he threw a whole car frame at the roof. And once again Chris flew out of the way causing the frame to cave in a whole section of the roof. As Will tried to nail Chris with various objects, Warren sneaked up to Layla and brunt off the handcuffs. Then he helped her get her clothes on. Then as they were about to leave, Layla unexpectedly kissed Warren.

Unluckily for them Will just happened to look over when they kissed. Then with a great rage he rushed over to them. But Chris jumped him and pinned him on the ground.

"Run! Get help! Tell the police a superhuman is involved!" Chris shouted at them just before Will flipped Chris across the building.

As Will walked over Chris caught her breath and jumped back up. Then she pounced him and knocked him across the building. He knocked a dent into a wall, but got back up again and stomped back over to Chris. This time she decided to go full force. She started surging energy into her arms and legs, then she roared so loud it shook the building as she morphed into a T-Rex. Then she charged him as fast as she could go, but as she got to him he picked her up and flung her across the room once again. By this time Chris found it harder to get back up, but she still kept going at him with all she had. She would fling him across the room, then he'd do the same. Finally she couldn't get up at all.

"Looks like you're outta luck. What are you gonna try next? A ladybug." Will laughed as he walked over to where Chris lay trying to get up.

Then she knew what she had to do. She looked up and saw that Will was standing under a old car suspended on cable wires. Then she saw the beam they were tied on was just a few feet away. As Will finnaly came to a stop under the target point, Chris took one last deep breath and lunged at the beam. The car fell on Will almost instantly, causing the rotten beams holding the rest of the roof up to come crashing down. The walls soon followed. Leaving just a pile of junk once the police arrived.

**One more chapter! Ok, maybe two if I feel it needs it. But for the next chapter make sure you read chapter 3. There's a reference from it in the next chappie.**


	9. Bittersweet Graduation

**I have decided to do one more chapter after this. Thanks for all your great reviews! They're what keep me up at un-godly hours of the night working on the next chapter.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9. Bittersweet Graduation

As Warren and Layla pulled up with the police and firefighters they saw the whole building come crashing down into a pile of rusty scrap. The firefighters immediately ran over and started pulling metal away trying to find the two superheros inside. Will only had a few broken bones, but he arrested ans put in superhuman jail. He also was not allowed to graduate.

Chris, on the other hand, was not so lucky. She survived but had been knocked uncontious in the collapse. She was immediately rushed to a superhuman hospital and put on life support.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The doctors say it'll be a miracle if she wakes up. She was already pretty beat up before the building came down." Warren explained as he walked back in the room. It was the day before graduation and Chris still hadn't woken up.

Warren sat back down beside Layla who was already on the verge of tears. After what seemed like forever Warren mumbled something about getting something to eat and left. Layla knew he must be hurting over his only sister.

"Hey, Chris." Layla said after a while. "Thanks for what you did. You truly are a hero." Then Layla had a strange idea.

Slowly Layla brought the whistle to her mouth and gave it a small blow. Just then Warren walked back in and saw the most remarkable thing. Chris's eyes began to slowly open. Then when they were open enough so she could see she gave a weak smile.

"I wondered when you would figure that out." Chris said weakly.

"Chris!" they both shouted at the same time as they rushed over to her.

"I'll go get the doctors." Warren said smiling.

"No, wait." Chris said. "Just bring me a piece of paper and a pen."

After Layla got the requested items from her purse Chris began to scribble some stuff down. When she was done she handed the paper to Warren.

"It's names of the kids at school and their to-be superhero names." Warren said softly.

"Take a look at yours." Chris said grinning.

When Warren found his name he got a huge smile on his face.

"Comet Racer." he said still smiling.

"Dad wanted me to give you that name. He said that no matter what you want to be, hero or villain, he knows you'll be the best." Chris said closing her eyes.

"Thanks. But why are you giving me this now? You'll be there to tell me." Warren asked nervously.

"I'm not so sure about that." Chris said with a weak voice.

"Don't talk like that. Everything will be ok." Layla said on the verge of tears.

"It's ok. You can get the doctors now." Chris said to Layla. When she was gone Chris turned to Warren.

"If you don't make it out of this, Will is gonna pay." Warren threatened.

"Don't bring him into it. I chose to make the building fall."

"You made it fall?" Warren asked.

"It was the only way. I had to. Do me one last favor will ya?" Chris said opening her eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't tell Layla what I just told you. She doesn't deserve the stress of knowing what I did. But she does deserve you. Take care of her for me." Chris said even weaker. Then she took out a small paper and shoved it into Warren's pocket as Layla walked in.

"The doctors are on their way." Layla said walking into the room. Then she noticed how shallow Chris's breathing had got. "Chris, just hang in there. The doctors are about here." Layla said sitting down beside Chris. Then Chris took Layla's hand in her own and took a deep breath.

"I see a child laying on her bosom who bears my name, and a man winning his way up in a path of life which was once mine. I see him winning it so well that my name is made illustrious there by the light of his. I see the blots I threw upon it, faded away. I see him, foremost of just judges and honored men, bringing a boy of my name with a forehead I know and golden hair. He brings him to this place, then fair to look upon, with not a trace of this day's disfigurement. And I hear him telling the child my story with a tender, faltering voice."

After she had caught her breath, she took Warren's hand as well and placed it together with Layla's. Then she took one last breath.

"This is a far ,far better thing that I do, than I have ever done. This a far ,far better rest that I go to ,than I have ever known."

And with that, she died.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the funeral Warren and Layla went back to his apartment for dinner. Then as they walked in Warren remembered the paper Chris had given him.

"Layla, I just remembered! Chris gave me something in the hospital!" Warren shouted as he ran to his room and dug through a pile of his clothes. When he finally came back out he was holding the folded piece of paper. As he and Layla unfolded it and saw the familiar handwriting they read,

_Dear Warren and Layla,_

_By now I'm gone in the physical. But remember, I'll still be with you always. When ever you need me, I'll be there. I had a feeling that it would come to this so I've gotten someone to take care of you for me. Next chance you get go down to the animal shelter. Tell them I sent you and they'll know what to do.There is a german shepard puppy waiting for you named Hulk. I know he won't be me, but he'll keep you company when your alone and be there for you whenever you need him. Try not to miss me to much!_

_-Chris_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After graduation Warren and Layla walked out to the front steps of the school to sit on them for the last time. Layla noticed that Warren was especially quiet today.

"Still thinking about Chris?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what she said. About a baby and us telling it her story." Warren said looking at the sky.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Layla asked.

"I think I know." Warren said smiling as he stood up and knelt down in front of Layla. "Layla, will you marry me?" Warren asked pulling out a small ring.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Layla gasped as she jumped at Warren and gave him a hug.

"You don't know how happy you just made me." Warren said leaning down and giving Layla a romantic kiss.

As they turned to go back home, Layla looked behind her and mouthed the words 'Thank You'. For there infront of the school was a statue of Chris with wings spread out wide, ready to take flight again.

**I know, I know. Now everyone is gonna yell at me for killing off Chris. But trust me, I spent a good deal of time trying to decide which way I should go with this. And this seemed the most tear jerking.**

**Oh, by the way. That little speech by Chris at the end was an adaption of the last paragraph in Charles Dickens "A Tale of Two Cities". I don't own it. If I did I would be very, very rich.**


	10. A Prophesy Comes True

**Ok, ok.** **I finally have the last chapter. I'm thinkin'** **about a sequel. Though it may be a while before I get the time to do it. **

**Chapter 10. A Prophesy Comes True.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But daddy! I don't want to go to school! Everyone will make fun of my powers!" a little boy pleaded with his dad.

"Don't worry, Chris. You'll be ok." Warren said kneeling down so he was face to face with his six year old son. Soon after Warren and Layla graduated, Sky High had expanded and put in a elementary and junior high school in the system as well.

Warren and Layla had soon gotten married and had their first child. A son who they named after the person responsible for them being who they are today.

"No one will want to play with a person who shape shifts into animals! They'll laugh at me!" Chris continued to plead.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Warren said grinning.

"You'll do just fine." Layla said adjusting her son's coat. Then she took something off her neck.

"Here, you can wear this." Layla said giving Chris a worn out necklace with a lightning bolt whistle made out of a rock.

"What's this?" Chris asked fingering the pendant.

"It's a gift a very good friend of me and daddy's gave to me. Whenever you blow it you can be sure that you aren't alone." Layla said giving her son a hug.

"Go on in, Animal." Warren said ruffling Chris's hair

"Ok, bye." Chris said nervously.

As Chris walked up to the front steps he started to become nervous again. He stopped and slowly took out the whistle and gave it a small blow. Just then, an eagle flew from out of no where and flew in a couple of circles around his head before flying off again.

"Wow!" a girl said running over to Chris said. "How did you get it to do that?"

" I can shift into them." Chris said, nervous of what the girl might think.

"That's really cool! All I can do is turn invisible." the girl said looking at the ground.

"That's pretty cool too. My name's Chris."

"I'm Jessica."

As the two walked in the building talking Warren and Layla just stood smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night when Chris got home, he had a million things to tell them. He told them all about Jessica and what he learned about past superheros and villains. After Warren and Layla tucked him in that night, Warren walked out in the back yard and sat down on the grass.

But even after an hour when Layla looked out to see if he was alright, she just saw him laying on the ground andstaring at the sky smiling.

"Warren, what are you doing?" Layla said sticking her head out the back door.

"Just thanking an old friend." Warren said getting up. Layla smiled. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Just before he went in, he turned back around and looked at the sky once more.As he did this, he saw a shooting star go across the sky, and he could have swore he heard a wolf call.


End file.
